


bojack but then make it stony

by lulz4dayz



Category: Marvel
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, M/M, dont hate me, for now, inspired by quotes, maybe I’ll make some fluffy ones later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulz4dayz/pseuds/lulz4dayz
Summary: Stony snippets using Bojack Horseman quotes.





	bojack but then make it stony

**Author's Note:**

> I binged watched Bojack Horseman. Got sad. Wrote some quotes down and incorporated it with Stony.

Tony cursed Ty for ever teaching him that the solution of any problem could be found at the bottom of any liquor bottle. 

The phone felt heavy in his hands. It was the epitome of the opposite of his nature: a relic. It taunted him with promises of reconciliation, a second chance neither of them deserved. 

He didn’t know why he felt the need to use it merely three months after the whole Siberia incident. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the interview earlier. 

Maybe it was the person on the other side.

The line clicked before Tony had the chance to change his mind. 

“Did you see me on TV today,” Tony asked with no preamble. He was too drunk to care about the awkward tension that still hung between them. This was Steve and despite everything, the man knew him like the back of his hand.

“Tony are you drunk?” The effect of Steve’s voice left him a bit winded but he managed to ignore the throb in his chest. 

“That interviewer may have been an asshole but she was an honest asshole.”

Steve sighed and Tony could picture him, the furrow between his brows, his fingers itching to press down on his temple. “She crossed the line at the end there.” 

Tony held down the surge of emotions the threatened to overwhelm him. Steve saw the interview. Steve kept tabs? He wasn’t sure but he wasn’t drunk enough to hope. 

“She was right, though. ‘Mr. Stark, do you believe that your personality is what drove Captain America away,’” Tony tried to imitate the host’s falsetto though it just seemed silly with the slur running through his voice. “She should have just said it straight out. Tony Stark doesn’t deserve anything good.”

“Tony, she was wrong. That’s not what happe--.” 

“My dad said the same thing albeit more blunt than ever but, hey, are we surprised? It is Howard after all,” Tony cut in. He couldn’t have that conversation yet. Maybe after a couple of more bottles but his liver surely would have objected to that.

“Howard was an asshole and that interviewer should have minded her own damn business.” Steve’s anger radiated through the line and Tony stomped down the reflex of warmth that would always surge through him when Steve was being protective. 

“Cap, language.” The banter slipped. 

“Tony..” Steve’s voice held so much affection it hurt. Tony wheezed through the pain. 

“He said, **‘You were born broken. That’s your birth right.** ’” He didn’t need Steve’s faux concern right now. He just needed someone to listen. “ **’And now you can fill your life with projects, and your school, and your little friends but it won’t make you whole.”**

“That’s not—“

“And it’s true, right? That’s why you left? Because I’m broken?” 

Tony cut the line before Steve could agree.


End file.
